


With Strings Attached

by Pixie_Trix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, God Complex, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Trix/pseuds/Pixie_Trix
Summary: Upon breaking out of Impel Down Doflamingo sets his sights on wooing the Mademoiselle of Alabasta.





	With Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Technichally Vivi is a celestial and I think Doffy is too vain to have kids with a commoner. Eternal life is looking like a distant memory and he isn't getting any younger.  
> Inspired by, 'Celestial Bonds' by Whateveria.  
> Age doesn't matter.  
> Make.Celestials.Great.Again.  
> ~Slight Kohza shipping.

As the marine craft pulled into the warm sands of Alabasta Doflamingo swore he could smell the scent of home. This dirty country was nothing compared to the refinement and exotic appeal of Dressrosa but he appriciated the buildings and the architecture. 

Diamante was at the helm as always which left him time to stare out at the large stretches of sand ahead from atop the crows nest. You'd have to be a blind fool not to spot the symbols of the sun spotted all across the landscape.

Trebol yelled up from the bottom of the mast. "Ne Ne Doffy, you really think they'll trust us here? We're running into a trap. ~Behehe." His laugh was lower and more reserved than usual.  
Doffy flexed his fingers casually roaring back "They'll have to trust us. They've made deals with us before in the past and Dressrosa's relationship with Alabasta has being nothing but amicable under my rule."  
"This nation is weak and they need our help to make it strong." Pica interrupted from the back of the ship as he messed with the rigging.  
"Trust Doffy. It was only blind luck that we got this far, if all else fails well take this lousy country by force."  
A uncomfortable silence shook the ship as the realisation took hold, they were sailing on blind faith. If they were to be spotted by marines, admirals or even Sakazuki could be set upon their arses. They'd be dragged back to Impel Down like dogs by the righteous navy.

What a welcome it was. As soon as they came within seeing distance of Nanohana they were immediately identified. The locals no doubt just thought it was a passing ship or marines looking to buy provisions.  
But the Donquiote Pirates sailed by their own flag, they were no cowards.  
As soon as the large red grin mark was recognisable to the shoreline the royals would have been notified.  
The large stretch of land to be crossed meant the pirates wouldn't get their answer till at least sundown.

They made their way on their navel ship for now. Sugar gorged on whatever plentiful fruit there was on offer from prantaines to berries, Dellinger was reciving a much needed makeover from Jora. All seemed well for now, the captain was hidden away in the tacticions room planning and thinking as always. It wasn't two days later when they received their first visit from a royal emissary.

As Princess Vivi and her closest guardsmen climbed aboard the boat, the sun was dying down, leaving the ship caught in a warm orange glow.  
She was dressed in ruffles and expensive fabric as always, but her dress was shorter and allowed for more movement if needed. Vivi had come prepared for an altercation, her peacock slashers were hidden in her side pocket by the white satin. She was ready.

Doflamingo decided to make the first move approaching her and her protecters confidently. He gave the princess a crowd pleasing ,dramatic bow. "We come as an asylum-seekers. It seems the citizens of my countrey were unhappy and rose up. You of all people would know what thats like isn't that right Miss Nefertari?" He licked his teeth slowly gauging her reaction, his lie was obvious. Vivi narrowed her eyes her eying his prison attire with suspicion and letting him kiss her hand.

"That outfit doesn't suit you. My how low you've sunk Mr Doflamingo."

He grunted at the insult smiling and showing off his white teeth, with a flurish of fingers and a muscular arm he guestured to his elites. "I have my own family to care about, you wouldn't turn us away now would you?"

She glared wishing to point her chakram string at his throat and willing herself to sling. He looked down at the little royal in amusement as she narrowed her eyes. "Well, that wasn't what the papers told us. Maybe I should turn you away and leave you to be captured by the marines... But as a show of kindness, I'll grant you amnesty." She stood up more elegantly from her defensive stance and Doflamingo reached down and tilted her chin to him. She tensed at the touch and gritted her teeth.

Vivi could feel the coarse hands of a murderer touch her chin and run across her lips, hoisting her face so they could make proper eye contact. "You really have nothing to worry about, we're going to be royal guests in this country after all. We should become better acquainted as allies." She pulled away aggressively her features appearing tense and angry.  
"Royal! You expect us to treat you? After what you did to your people? After what you did to my friends?" Vivi said obviously repulsed. Her long hair was in a flurry of ringlets above the white satin as she pointed at him with painted fingers.

"Friends princess? What roguish company you keep. ~Fufufufu. A princess should be in the presence of other royals."  
"The.Riku.family." Vivi said slowly and dangerously, her eyes were narrowed and her body was uncomfortably calm and proper.  
"Surely you know Viola flourished under my tuition, she was more than family to me."  
"She's told me in great detail about your families 'hospitality'."  
"You should be more respectful, my country was made prosperous by my exploits. I can make this land rich beyond it's wildest dreams with my connections. A peaceful plentiful land where sand meets sea, thats what you want isn't it?"

Vivi paused in thought, she could hear Igaram whisper in her ear. 'How bad it was to approach the ship in the first place.'  
'How she should have just contacted the marines.'  
She batted Igaram away. If this was what was best for her people of course she would make a deal with the Heavenly Demon.  
"What do you have to offer?"  
He only grinned in reply under the pink tinted sunglasses.


End file.
